In The Name of Sanity
by Wernher von Braun
Summary: Aichi has found the coolest headgear in the entire universe. His friends and sister, however, didn't think so. Slight Whovian romance type.


In** The Name of Sanity **

Aichi is walking around the town. Card Capital is close, he doesn't know where his friends is, so he decided to take a walk. When walking, Aichi did a little window shopping. He then reach a Hat Store, and he also did a window shopping.

Except, this time, he find something that he want to buy.

Aichi: No...Way...!

Aichi then walk inside the store. He then approach the shop clerk, and pointing at the thing he see.

Aichi: How much?

* * *

><p>Next Day<p>

Misaki: Mor...ning?

Misaki is a little bit surprise to find that Emi is not answering her greeting and she also look a bit angry. The other also took a notice on this.

Kamui: What wrong, Emi?

Emi: Just see it for yourself!

The gang got confused. Then, Aichi is entering Card Capital.

Aichi: Good morning, everyone.

Kamui: Oni-san, good mor...ning?

The gang then realize something is wrong. REALLY wrong. Aichi took a notice on this.

Aichi: Is there something on my face?

Kai then stand up and approach Aichi a little bit.

Kai: What in the name of sanity that you got on your head?

Aichi: Eh?

Aichi's hand then move closer to his head. He realize what did he mean.

Aichi: Oh, it's a fez. I wear a fez now. Fezzes are cool.

The gang then give a dumbfounded look at each other.

Emi: Well, at least he's not wearing a bow tie.

Miwa: Why would Aichi wears a bow tie?

Emi: Because the Eleventh Doctor wears bow tie and fez.

Naoki: Did anyone know what is the meaning of that?

Aichi: Doctor Who.

Naoki: Don't understand.

Aichi then slam his hand at his forehead. He then remember that his friends, may not watch BBC. He really grateful that his dad, somehow (perhaps cable TV), make TV in their house can broadcast BBC.

Aichi: _They are not cool. _

A group of people, consists of Morikawa, Izaki, Eiji, Reiji, and Shingo then burst into the store.

Morikawa: The great Morikawa is here. Now, who will...WHAT IS THAT?!

The rest who with him then see what he means. Aichi now really hope they will stop doing that.

Aichi: It's a fez. Fezzes are cool.

Shingo: No, Sendou. That's not.

Eiji: YLS-ssu

Reiji: Did you still have you sanity?

Morikawa: Yeah. You look ridiculous.

Aichi: Silence, stupid ape!

Emi: _There he goes again._

Morikawa is surely surprised. No, shock would be more like it.

Morikawa: WHO DID YOU CALL STUPID APE?!

Aichi: You, of course. What kind of people would use "strong deck" that will make them lose, when there is a "weak deck" that will make them have a high chance to win? Blimey, I always want to say that.

Emi: Aichi, stop it. Enough of your "Doctor" antics.

Naoki: Hey, I am trying to ask, "what did you mean by 'Doctor Who'"? What's that?

Aichi: It's a science fiction show that involves a main character known as The Doctor.

Aichi then looks around and find that his friends give him a dumbfounded look. Again. He then cross his arm over his chest.

Aichi: Is there something wrong with me watching a science fiction show?

Kai: No. Actually, you have a good taste on TV show. Better than that...thing.

Aichi & Emi: Fez.

Naoki: Did you want to say that there's a doctor who wears a bow tie and a fez? Didn't his patients get crazy because of his cloth?

Aichi: He's not a real doctor. He just call himself The Doctor.

Miwa: So, there's a fake doctor who wears that kind of cloth?

Emi: The Doctor is an alien, if you still don't get it.

Naoki: I don't want any alien touch me.

Aichi: He's not like those alien you usually see. He's a good one. A time traveler alien.

Misaki: Did he traveling using DeLorean like in "Back To The Future"?

Aichi: How did you know "Back To The Future"? Wait, forget it. No, he's using TARDIS.

Kamui: He's using Tardish?

Emi: TARDIS, Kamui.

Kamui: Alright. What is a Tardish?

Aichi: TARDIS. And it's a police box, a police version of phone booth.

Shingo: He travel through time using a police box?

Aichi: No, she looks like a police box because her chameleon circuit got broken while she take a form of police box.

Miwa: She?

Aichi: Yes, the Doctor call his ship like when you call a woman, like a captain and his ship, reality world. Also, sexy. That Time Lord always know how to make people deadpanned or laughing.

Kai: Time Lord?

Aichi: That's a name of his species. They called "Time Lord" because they are the first species to achieve time traveler. Perhaps, I didn't watch all the show. "Rose" is the first episode I ever watch. I am still searching about the show in the past. Fortunately, I found TARDIS Data Core, a wikia for Doctor Who.

Miwa: When was the first episode started?

Emi: At 1963.

Naoki: Man, that long?!

Aichi: Yes. It's a science fiction show that achieve a title as "The Longest Running Science Fiction TV Show". They aired for fifty years.

Kai: You seem to know this show really well.

Aichi: Of course. I am a Whovian. Also known as Doctor Who fan, if you ask.

Shingo: I have one question.

Aichi: What is it?

Shingo: Are you going to wear that fez?

Aichi then fix his fez in order to make it look "cooler".

Aichi: I told you. Fezzes are cool. Hope I get a TARDIS and a bow tie.

Miwa: What is a TARDIS anyway?

Emi: It's stand for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. T-A-R-D-I-S. TARDIS.

Kamui: How did you know about Tardish, Emi?

Everyone: TARDIS!

Kamui: Ok, Ok. How did you know?

Emi first pouted, then began to speak.

Emi: If you have that kind of brother, you'll learn a thing or two.

Everyone then look at Aichi. Right now he's fixing his fez while grinning.

Kai: I think that show cost him his sanity.

Aichi: OI! That's not nice.

Kai: Whatever. Could you take of that fez?

Aichi: Told you. Fezzes are cool.

Aichi sure everyone is slam their hand to their forehead, at least on their mind. What wrong with fezzes anyway?

A blonde haired girl then walk into the shop. When Aichi see that, he has something to say.

Aichi: River.

The confused Kourin then looks at Aichi and find that he wear an "abomination". Kourin just shook her head.

Kourin: I am not River Song, Aichi. And you are not the Doctor. Plus, my hair isn't curly like her.

Aichi: Then just curly it. And I am really happy you know Doctor Who.

Kourin then walk closer to Aichi and, in a really fast move, take his fez from his head.

Aichi: Hey! Give it back.

Kourin: Just try, sweetie. But this will still end in an incinerator.

Aichi: How did you know that?

Kourin: Spoilers!

Kourin then running ran out of Card Capital followed by Aichi. Everyone stays inside the store. They swear they heard Kourin shout "Sweetie" and "Spoilers" while Aichi shout "Geronimo" and "Fezzes are cool". The gang then look at each other, confused. Emi then broke the silence.

Emi: Tell me, who are they? Sendou Aichi and Tatsunagi Kourin, or the Eleventh Doctor and River Song?

* * *

><p><strong>Aichi: I hope River doesn't destroy my fez. <strong>

**Kourin: Sorry, sweetie. You can't wear this abomination. **

**Emi: Will they stop talking? Plus, they become more "insane" each time they speak. **

**Wernher: I don't think so. They look nice, actually. **

**Kai: You have got to be kidding, Wernher. **

**Wernher: Nope. I am not. Because, I am also a Whovian. **

**Naoki: Great. Another madman.**

**Wernher, Aichi, & Kourin: GERONIMO!**


End file.
